


Our Voices in the Dark

by ryyves



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryyves/pseuds/ryyves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth keeps watch while Percy sleeps in Tartarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Voices in the Dark

Percy and Annabeth sat on the undulating ground of Tartarus with their backs pressed to each other’s. The blackness of the pit pressed in around them, stifling the rhythm of their breath. Annabeth held the deadly bronze line of Riptide across her lap as Percy slumped against her shoulder, gripping the leather hilt until her knuckles paled, while her eyes strained against the black air. She kept her body tensed, alert for any movement.

Percy dozed against her, her back the only thing keeping his mortal spot safe. The pit heaved and rumbled, and monsters roared and moved in the shadows just beyond where Annabeth could see, close, then all at once very far away. Percy slept, heavy as an anchor keeping Annabeth rooted to herself, to the world above Tartarus, to the only thing from that world that was real.

Annabeth examined her haggard reflection in the faint glow from Riptide’s blade. She looked like death, her eyes red and sunken, her hair in clumps and tangles around her face, her skin sallow.

Exhaustion weighed upon her eyes, tugging her lids down. She raised Riptide, the only weapon between them, and made a few passes in the dark.

But only when she jerked awake did panic flood her body. She turned in a sharp jolt, grabbing Percy’s shoulder to shake him awake. He flinched, cast his head about, and relaxed when he recognized Annabeth. He gripped her hand tightly.

“I’ll take watch,” he said automatically, his voice still thick and groggy, and such a comfort.

“You need all your strength,” Annabeth said. For a long time she was silent, deriving pleasure from the pressure of his back against hers. “Talk to me, Percy,” she said at last.

Percy nodded, his hair brushing the back of her head. “We’re going to get out of here, Annabeth,” he said, his gentle voice washing over her. “You’re clever and tough. If anyone can find the way out of Tartarus, it’s you.”

Annabeth rested her head on Percy’s and stared up into the pit.

“But I wouldn’t mind dying here with you,” Percy continued, voice a sleepy slur.

“You’re not going to die. We’re going to get out of here.” Annabeth tried to sound firm, but it came out tender.

“I love you, Annabeth,” Percy murmured. “I swear you were all that kept me alive all these years.”

Annabeth squeezed Percy’s hand tightly. She couldn’t keep the smile out of her voice. “I love you too, Seaweed Brain. So don’t give up, for me, okay?”

“Mmhmm.” Percy’s voice trailed off, and his hand loosened in hers. Annabeth stared into the night with the trace of a smile lingering on her face. The toxic air burnt her lungs and skin, but she listened to Percy’s gentle breathing, hitching in pain even asleep. She held his hand like an anchor, like a lifeline, and vowed she would get them both out alive.

Every half-hour she shook Percy awake in a terror. Percy never grumbled; he just ran his thumb in circles across Annabeth’s palm and talked to her until he dozed again. Annabeth held Riptide with one hand and Percy with the other, and guarded him as he slept. They were together, and they were going to stay together. Even the depths of Tartarus couldn’t take Percy away from her.


End file.
